Te esperaré
by alter-egos-2k
Summary: Sakura comienza a refleccionar a cerca de cierto Uchiha del que no se puede olvidar, la noche le traerá una bonita sorpresa. Songfic SasuSauku


Naruto no me pertenece (lastima) La canción "En mi lado del sofá" es de La oreja de Van Gogh.

Notas:

abc: Narración

_abc_: Pensamientos de Sakura

**abc**: Letra de la canción

Es una calida noche de verano, en el horizonte se puede ver una figura con extraño rosa como color de cabello que se acerca casi dudosa a un claro iluminado por la luna llena, especialmente radiante esta noche. Siempre por las noches se le puede ver allí, desde que él partió de la aldea

_Otra vez aquí, no se porque aun espero algo que nunca será, no, si se, es porque te amo_

**Te esperaré, no importa quien te bese,  
yo te esperaré, no importa que me quieras,  
yo te escucharé, si tú me has dado tanto,  
yo te esperaré y te daré mi vida entera. **

_Yo se que quizá jamás me tomaste por mas que un estorbo, una molestia, sin embargo me diste algunas de la mayores alegrías de mi vida… y también algunos de mis mas grandes sufrimiento, pero a pesar de todo siempre te esperaré._**  
**

Sumida en sus pensamientos se sienta en una de las bancas de concreto que hay a lo largo de todo el parque

**Te esperaré, te esperaré en las sombras, siempre allí estaré,  
no importa que tus ojos no me quieran ver,  
no importa quien te abrace,  
yo a ti te amaré y te daré mi vida entera. **

_Aunque se que quizá no vuelvas y aun si vuelves es probable que me veas como siempre lo has hecho, mas bien como nunca lo has hecho, quizá ni siquiera estés solo, y aun así no dudaría en entregar mi vida por ti_

Una mueca de sufrimiento se asoma en su generalmente alegre rostro, mira hacia el cielo tratando inútilmente de parar el río de pensamientos y recuerdos que ha comenzado a formar **  
**

**Porque mi amor está por encima de tanta traición,  
de tanto desprecio, de toda razón,  
porque el dolor que llevo dentro es todo tuyo y mío. **

El viento soplada y entre el denso follaje de un árbol la sombra de un extraño se distingue, este mira fijamente a la pelirrosa que se encuentra abajo.

_No me importa que toda la aldea te considere un traidor, no importa que tu te hayas cegado por el odio y la venganza, porque te entiendo, entiendo tu sufrimiento entiendo el porque de tus acciones aunque quizá no comprenda cuan grande es, solo se que no me hubiese importado compartirlo, no me importa compartirlo_

**Donde estarán los besos que aún nos quedan por contar,  
lo sabes tú y nadie más  
y al despertar me sentaré en mi lado del sofá  
para esperarte una vez más. **

_Y con todo esto, mantengo la esperanza de que algún día vuelvas a mí y todo sea como siempre soñé que seria, que me amaras sin ningún recato por toda la eternidad… pero vamos Sakura reacciona!!! eso no pasara y solo estaré aquí esperándote en la misma banca desde la que te vi partir._

Se siente vacía, se resigna a la idea de que nunca volverá, su rostro esboza una sonrisa melancólica, cargada de ironía y tristeza, como si todas sus esperanzas se cifraran en ese pensamiento que se hacia añicos con cada momento que pasaba**  
**

**Te esperaré, mi pena contenida la conoces bien,  
también que si me dejas moriré de pie,  
no lloraré tu ausencia,  
solo esperaré y te daré mi vida entera.**

_No me vera nadie mas llorar, contendré mi llanto junto con mi sufrimiento, aunque la pena me embargue y me destroce por dentro nadie lo sabrá… Sasuke … daría mi vida por verte de nuevo_

_-_Te amo tanto Sasuke-kun.- Dijo, como si esa frase liberara algo del peso que soportaba su alma, sintiendo como sus palabras eran arrastradas por el viento, esperando que el las escuchase.

La figura que antes se ocultaba entre el denso follaje salto en un instante, casi imperceptible, situándose detrás de la kunoichi pelirrosa

- Sakura… - Dijo el susodicho con un hilo de voz que se asemejaba mas a un suspiro, como queriendo convencerse de que estaba allí, junto a él.

La aludida volteo, con una as de esperanza brillando en sus ojos esmeralda

_Esa voz…_- Sasuke… - Su nombre se escapo de su boca mas como una pregunta que como una afirmación. Ni en sus mas locos sueños pensó encontrarlo allí, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse de lagrimas

- Es cierto lo que has dicho? – La voz de Sasuke tenía un deje de culpa mezclada con ¿alegría?

- que te amo?… si…yo siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré – Ella se sentía atónita ante su pregunta, es que acaso a el le importaba realmente lo que sentía?

- Por qué? – Dijo el ultimo Uchiha – si yo he…

- No me importa – Interrumpió con mucha seguridad la ninja medico**  
**

**Porque mi amor está por encima de tanta traición,  
de tanto desprecio, de toda razón,  
porque el dolor que llevo dentro es todo tuyo y mío. **

En un acto completamente impulsivo Sasuke se aferro en un abrazo a la joven kunoichi. Esta solo pudo corresponderle esbozando una tierna sonrisa

- Gracias Sakura

Estas palabras hicieron deja vú en su memoria, Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y pese a que trataba de mostrarse débil comenzó a llorar. Enterró su cabeza en el hombro de aquel por quien había estado esperando y se aferro a sus ropas como si de ello dependiera su vida

Por su parte el pudo sentir como temblaba el cuerpo que abrazaba, pudo sentir algo húmedo estrellándose contra la piel de su cuello y como comenzaba un leve sollozo.

Separo su cuerpo del de ella buscaba su mirada, quería saber que le sucedía

- No te volverás a ir verdad? – Pregunto con desesperación. Él no entendía que quería decir – Eso fue lo que me dijiste antes de irte esa vez… no quiero perderte de nuevo… no quiero.

El tomo su barbilla con suma delicadeza, obligándola a mirar esos profundos ojos color azabache

- Regresé, y lo hice solo por ti.****

Donde estarán los besos que aún nos quedan por contar,  
lo sabes tú y nadie más  
y al despertar me sentaré en mi lado del sofá  
para esperarte una vez más. 

Sus ojos demostraban determinación, y un brillo de ternura reemplazo esa mirada fría que siempre tenia.

Sus rostros lentamente se acercaban quedando cada vez mas próximos ****

Donde estarán los besos que aún nos quedan por contar,  
lo sabes tú y nadie más 

Se fundieron en dulce beso durante unos instante, lo suficiente para que supiera que lo que acababan de vivir no era un sueño. 

**Yo sin tu amor soy un montón de cosas menos yo.  
**

**- **Te amo

- Y yo a ti.

Y allí en medio de un parque la luna era el único testigo de cómo dos corazones encontraron su destino y su felicidad, aliviando el dolor de sus almas y haciendo una promesa silenciosa de amor eterno.

**Me duele tanto el corazón**

_No, ahora ya no._

FIN

Este es mi primer fic, se me ocurrió un día antes de ir a la escuela XD. Creo que quedo un poco dulce ¬ ¬

Si les gusto, o no, cualquier comentario, tomatazo, critica contractiva (o no constructiva), si creen que lo hice bien o que de plano no siga escribiendo manden un review.

POOORFAAAA!!!!!!!!


End file.
